Fork in the Road
by xLosersRuleTheWorldx
Summary: Knock Out wants to terminate their relationship, but Breakdown won't let that happen. At least not without some answers first. TFP slash BD/KO


Breakdown winced back a bit as Knock Out tapped his fingers on the berth a little more harshly than he should have. He appeared to be furious about something, but the larger mech had no clue why. In fact, his mood had become like this ever since Airachnid had come aboard the Nemesis. He didn't know what the problem was since the femme was a useful one.

The medic looked at his assistant with an intense glare that made Breakdown's inner wirings freeze in fear. Was he angry with him? He didn't even do anything!

"Uh… Knock Out?" he said gently. "Are you… okay?"

The red mech said nothing and strode pass him, walking over to his stack of datapads and looking over them, pretending that Breakdown wasn't in the room, as though he didn't even exist.

And at that, Breakdown got angry.

"What?" he growled. "You have something you want to say to me?"

Knock Out didn't even look back at him, still pretending to look over the datapads, his optics occasionally falling to his beautifully crafted fingers, studying them for a few moments before turning his attention the datapads again.

Oh – so the medic was going to ignore him. Now he was really starting to get angry. He knew that he shouldn't provoke the doctor to violence as the medic could and would kill him if he was angered enough. Still, Breakdown didn't deserve this kind of treatment. What had he done? Nothing! Nothing at all! So why was the medic so furious at him? He didn't know, but damn it, he would.

He stormed over to Knock Out and roughly grabbed his shoulder plate, turning him around to face him. The other Con's optics widened and he glared. "Did I say you could touch me? And don't you dare mess up my finish."

"Why are you mad at me?" he growled. "I didn't do anything."

"Yet…" the other grumbled out, shaking out of his grip.

His optic widened and he stared at the smaller mech for a few moments before getting angry again. "'Yet?' What the slag does that mean?" When Knock Out just looked away, he grabbed his upper arms tightly and made the mech look at him, who just stared at him blankly. "Knock Out – what are you talking about? What did I do?"

"Nothing yet," he growled, shoving him away. "You haven't done anything yet." He turned away from him, gripping the edge of the table tightly. "And now, I'm just waiting for you to do it." He shook his helm. "I'm terminating our relationship, Breakdown. You don't have to do anything with me anymore."

Breakdown froze. Knock Out didn't want to be with him anymore, even though the medic was the one that started it Sure, at the beginning it was just for the interfacing, but feelings had developed from both sides, or so Breakdown thought. No – things could not end this. Besides, the red mech wasn't making any sense. What hadn't he done yet? He didn't understand.

"Damn it, Knock Out! What did I do wrong?"

He laughed bitterly. "How stupid do you think I am Breakdown? I know you've been watching that femme ever since she came aboard. When she was flirting with Megatron, it was fine since I enjoy Starscream's jealous suffering. But now… You're attracted to her too. I'm not blind, you know."

"Wh-what?" he cried, stunned by the accusation. "Me? Toward that femme?"

Knock Out rolled his optics and then glared at the mech. "Yes, Breakdown. Toward that femme. I've seen how you look at her. I won't have a relationship with you anymore if you're going to be pursuing her." Then he turned away from him again, looking down at the datapads. "Now just go. I'm giving you the option to leave."

Breakdown just stared at his lover's back for a few cycles, not moving a hydraulic motor. He could barely see him tremble and it finally all clicked in Breakdown's processor.

Knock Out feared and believed Breakdown wanted to leave him for Airachnid.

He wasn't sure what to do. Ever since Breakdown had been sexually active, he had always been attractive to femmes more than mechs. In fact, he still was. Airachnid was gorgeous – sleek black armor, a sultry vocalizer, and a beautiful yet powerful frame and processor. It was hard to not admit that he had small crush on her. She was by definition sexy.

Yet, so was Knock Out. He was good-looking too. In fact, he was one of the few mechs that turned Breakdown on. Sure, at the beginning, it was just for the fragging, but Breakdown had grown to love the mech. He knew it was the same for Knock Out, especially ever since he had lost his optic to that M.E.C.H. group; Breakdown had never seen the medic look so furiously worried.

He realized he had a choice to make. He could stay here with Knock Out or pursue Airachnid. She was a gorgeous thing, too hot to just get away. Also, she seemed to show subtle interest towards him. It could work if he played it out right.

Yet, he had fallen in love with Knock Out. Sure, he was a mech, but damn, was he a beauty. And a pain in the aft, no doubt on that. Still, being with him would have its drawbacks. He was a narcissist, a smart-aft, and at times, very difficult to put up with. There were Orns where Breakdown wanted to strangle the red mech.

The choice was simple enough. He walked up behind the medic and wrapped his arms tightly around him, making Knock Out stiffen in surprise. Breakdown trailed kisses down the back of his neck and whispered, "I'm not leaving. Frag that femme… I want to be with you, Knock Out."

The medic shook his helm. "You like her though."

"Maybe… but I love you."

The smaller mech looked back at him abruptly, allowing Breakdown to press their lips together in a heated kiss, which made Knock Out sigh into it, relaxing and turning around completely, wrapping his arms around his assistant's neck. When the red mech pulled back, he whispered, "You sure about me? I'm not some flier, spider femme."

Breakdown chuckled. "Slag yeah, I'm sure… We're stuck together for life."

Knock Out chuckled, running his servos up and down his lover's chassis. "Sounds interesting… Though, I do believe you might have a hard time keeping up with me and my… personality. I tend to be called flirtatious."

"I know, babe. Slag – I've already been putting up with you for Vorns." He kissed up his neck cables, making the other chuckle again. "But I'm ready for it. I'm sticking with you. Forever."


End file.
